


Interludio

by Kikinu



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vienen de una guerra y seguro se aproxima otra pero, mientras tanto, ellos disfrutan de un tranquilo día de playa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interludio

El agua del mar está fría y los peses de colores se pasean entre sus piernas. Kairi los espera en la playa, una manta de flores y mucha fruta sobre ella. Quiso traer helados de sal marina, pero en Destiny Islands no se consiguen.

De pronto, alguien le tira de la pierna y Sora se encuentra peleando bajo el agua con Riku, que hace trampa porque le hace cosquillas y eso nunca fue justo. Kairi los reta desde la orilla pero hace tiempo que no se sentía como un adolescente normal, así que disfruta de estos trozos robados de alegría mientras puede.

Salen del agua a los empujones, con la sal del mar haciendo que les pique la piel y la arena pegándoseles a las plantas de los pies.

— Son dos críos — los reta Kairi, pero sonríe mientras lo dice así que el reclamo pierde un poco de fuerza.

Sora le saca la lengua y su amiga les dice que va a meterse al mar, que cuiden las cosas un rato.

Cuando se quedan a solas, Riku le da un beso en los labios. Sabe a mar y a otras cosas, pero es cálido y él aún está frío por el agua del mar así que se entrega al beso sin mucha pelea. Es un beso tranquilo y perezoso, es como si nuevamente tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo, como si nadie los corriera.

Kairi les grita algo desde el mar y Riku se separa tras darle otro beso corto.

Sora sonríe. Quizás, esta vez, la paz les dure por siempre.

 

(pero si no lo hace, la guerra por lo menos los va a encontrar a los tres juntos)


End file.
